Three Months
Dear Nasia, Today is the day we are together for 3 months now. 3 months sound so long and I still can’t understand how fast time went by. Us together is still weird for me, and I mean that in a good way. Because if someone would’ve told me that I would meet someone on the internet who would mean so much to me, I probably would’ve laughed at them. And then I met you. At first we weren’t really friends and we didn’t even know each other. But somehow we grew closer and I loved talking to you. You always made me smile, and you still do. Somewhere along that way I started loving you. I’m not talking about being in love with you right now, but I really loved you and you meant the world to me. And then Shan broke up with me and blah blah blah, we know that story. But at that time I was torn, a part of me still wanted to be with Shan, because that was a safe place for me. And another part, a part that grew within the hour, actually wanted to be with you instead. But I was scared, I was scared you didn’t want to be with me. And then something happened. One evening we were talking about Shan and I and suddenly you said to me: “Or find someone else, like me” or something like that. That moment I started smiling like some idiot. I know you were joking when you said that, but that didn’t made me smile any less. And then with some help from Tom I finally asked you, and man, when you said yes.. it really really made me happy and I don't think I ever stopped smiling since then. I think within our relationship we grew closer and closer. When I think of the way you talked to me at the start and how you talk to me right now, I can say that I mean a lot to you too. The best thing about you and I is, that every day I wake up happier than the day before, and I think that’s 90% because of you, maybe even more than that. If I could make you understand how much you mean to me, I would, but I can’t do that. I just don’t know how to, so I hope my words make you understand that a little bit. I think everyone on chat can see how important you are to me and how crazy I am about you. When you are happy, I am happy. When you are sad, I am sad. And there is nothing I can do about it, that’s just what you do to me. I would do anything in the world possible to make you happy. We are not together, but when we talk I feel really close to you, like you are with me in some way. There are a few things I know right now: You’re the most adorable, sweet and cute person I’ve ever met Being with you makes me the happiest guy in the world. You’re not perfect, but you are to me. And I really really love you. Thank you for these three months, and thank you for our friendship in general. They say love can’t exist without friendship, and I finally understand that, all because of you. Next >